neospacefandomcom-20200213-history
Neospace Timeline
Galactic Empire Era 2,506th Century, B.C.E. *'250,563 B.C.E.' **The Imaja perform the Ultimate Sanction; The Tairez species are virtually wiped from existence in one instant, ending the Tairez-Imaja war. **The Imaja retreat into seclusion on Tarlec. Ancient Civilization Era 27th Century, B.C.E. *'2645 B.C.E.' **Talesian Bronze Age 14th Century, B.C.E. *'1355 B.C.E.' **Talesian Age of Sail Modern Civilization Era 20th Century, C.E. *'1972 C.E.' **Creation of the first generation of Recoms on Earth 21st Century, C.E. *'2005 C.E.' **Talesian Atomic Age **On Earth the United Nations rule that Recoms are not considered human and have no rights as sapient beings. *'2055 C.E.' **Recom Wars begin on Earth *'2058 C.E.' **Recom Wars end on Earth, United Nations dissolves. 22nd Century, C.E. *'2105 C.E.' **Talesian World War Begins **Terrans begin their first colonization efforts within the Sol System, terraforming begins on Venus and Mars. *'2115 C.E.' **Talesian World War Ends *'2133 C.E.' **Terrans build the Tachyon Ranger, the first Terran starship with a GMR drive. *'2145 C.E.' **The Tachyon Ranger is destroyed when it attempts to push its GMR drive to the speed of light. Interstellar Civilization Era 22nd Century, C.E. 2150 C.E. Terrans begin development of the first Jump Drives. 2155 C.E. Talesian New Era Begins Terrans test the first Jump capable spacecraft, traveling from the Sol System to Alpha Centauri Selvens make first contact with the Terrans; Terrans are introduced to interstellar civilization. 2157 C.E. The Terrans and the Selvens unite to form the Confederation. 23rd Century, C.E. 2205 C.E. The Confederation purchases warp gates from the Saurians and are introduced to interstellar travel over greater distances. The golden age of the Confederation begins, fueled by a new expansionist fervor. 2280 C.E. Talesian New Era Ends 24th Century, C.E. 2305 CE Talesian First Contact Confederate Civil War; Confederation Golden Age ends. 2320 C.E. Birth of the Talesian Star Republic 2335 C.E. The Cola Wars of Effram 2179 2340 C.E. The Tairez War Begins 2345 C.E. The Tairez War Ends 2354 C.E. Terran President Jeremy Bright declares himself emperor, Terran Empire is born 2355 C.E. Terran Empire invades Ceres. Confederate Rebellion begins. The city of Alexandria vanishes from the planet Osiris for five minutes. The Confederate Rebellion allies itself with the Selvens, the Talesian Republic, and a breakaway faction of the Imaja Order, forming the Confed Alliance. 2356 C.E. The Confederation breaks the Terran Empire blockade around Ceres and sends ground forces to liberate the planet from Imperial control. The Imaja utilize a massive network of Jump drives around the planet and Jump Ceres three hundred light years away, into orbit around a gas giant in another system. The Imaja take control of the Transhumanist union and become the governors of Ceres, beginning a new project of expanding settlements across the planet. 2360 C.E. The Terran Empire declares a truce with the Confed Alliance, ending hostilities but leaving the Sol system and some other territories under Imperial control. Faction-Specific Timelines Confederation Timeline Talosian Timeline Selven Timeline Wu Jen Timeline Saurian Timeline